


Intimate Stranger

by Chinamew



Category: Harvest Moon, Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinamew/pseuds/Chinamew
Summary: When Rhona arrives in Selphia, she never would have believed that she would have run into someone from her past once more. As love begins to blossom in all corners of the town, forgotten dangers reappear to threaten the lives of Selphia's people. Only this time, it's unlike anything they have ever seen before.With Rhona's help, Arthur, Lest, and Ventuswill forge an alliance with neighboring kingdoms, and work together to save their realm once again. But something darker is keeping Rhona from making the final push...





	Intimate Stranger

“You’ll regret leaving me, girl. You would be defenseless without me!”  
The man pointed his blade directly at his protege. His face was grim from the betrayal he felt as the girl attempted to leave him for good. He knew he had a hold over her, but he didn’t know how strong it might have been.   
“I don’t need you anymore,” the girl growled, “You lied to me. How can I continue being involved with you?”  
The man angrily swung his blade to his side and huffed, “We need new recruits. We fight for an honorable cause. Why do you hesitate?”  
The girl swung around to face him, her brows furrowing in disgust, “You fight for the death of this land! I know who you are, and you and the rest of your kind will pay for the mayhem you have caused.”  
Before listening to what he had to retort, she spun back around, and dove into the forest. She heard the man she had left behind sheathe his blade, but she did not look back to see if he was following her. The snow weighed heavy on her boots, but she dared not to stop. She had to get out of the land she had found herself in. 

As nighttime fell, she was still in the deep woods. She stopped by a thicket to rest, and set her shoulder bag down beside her. She leaned against the bark of a fallen tree, and released a heavy sigh. The blood roared in her ears as she settled down from her escape, and she let the cold presence of the moon overflow its rays on her skin.   
The girl brushed her silver hair away from her eyes, and turned back to her shoulder bag. She opened it up, and began to rustle inside searching for something. After a few moments, she pulled out what she had been searching for. It was a single, one-way ticket for the Norad Express Airship Services to Selphia.  
The young girl stared at the ticket in her hands, and sighed once more, “This is it,” she said to herself aloud, “Another chance. Selphia, I hope you’ll have me.”

 

The late morning sun shone brightly against the glistening blue sky. The wind that flowed across the airship was strong and cold, but the sun’s rays helped to warm the girl’s skin up again. The clouds floated by the ship like mist on a bottomless lake, each dancing through the atmosphere. The ground wasn’t visible yet, but the girl knew they were getting close. She leaned against the edge of the ship, watching the clouds around her drift by as she drew closer to the town of Selphia.   
She took in a deep breath, and smiled to herself. It seemed like forever since she had any sort of peace of mind. Leaving home was never an easy thing to do, but she knew that she had made the right choice. She had heard people back in the city talk about the growing tourism in Selphia, and the town’s popularity gained recognition across the kingdom. She wondered about the people there. Were they kind? Would they welcome her with open arms? She truly hoped that they did, because at this moment, she had no one to turn to, not even back home.  
The airship began its descent, and as it drew closer to port, the clouds began to disperse, and the girl could see the tops of the trees, and the glittering roof of the castle that laid in the center of the town. A lake was also visible in the distance, and it shimmered like a thousand stars as the sun beamed down against it. She could smell the flowers of the town, even as high up as she was on the airship. Spring was just beginning, and Selphia was teaming with new life, and for her, new opportunities.   
The airship dock drew closer, and the girl picked up her shoulder bag and swung it across her shoulders. The ship slowed down until it came to a halt by the docks. She waited for the crew members to tie down the ship to the port, and lay out the bridge for the passengers to safely exit the port. She let a few of the travelers pass her, and then she stepped onto the bridge, and hopped down on the ground of her new residence. The air was filled with the smells of flowers, the food that was cooking in a restaurant just down the road, and perfumes of traveling vendors who came to sell their wares.   
The girl rummaged through her bag, and dug out a map of the town. She decided to stop by the local hotel first to get a room for a few days before she could purchase her home, and she looked up to see which direction she needed to go. After spotting the signature styled red roof of the inn, she put away her map, and began to weave through the crowd of people that filled the street. She noticed quickly that a lot of the people here were not locals, but tourists looking to travel to Selphia for vacation. She hoped to herself that there would be a room for her to stay in.  
As she approached the entrance, she was taken aback by how beautiful just the outside of the building was. It was huge, and towered over even the trees that hugged the building’s structure. Two golden boar statues guarded the front door on either side, and there were several varieties of flowers that decorated the ground in front.  
The girl stepped up to the door, and pushed through to enter. What she saw inside was even more beautiful that what she had seen on the outside. Deep red walls and floors with golden trim flowed through the interior, and there were several small floor tables for guests to dine and relax. She could hear the soft, rushing water of the baths just upstairs, and scents of rose filled the air. The whole atmosphere was warm and inviting, and she wondered just for a moment if she could live there instead.  
The girl searched for the front desk, and found it being worked by a lady who was attending to a guest in front of her. She was very pretty, with long, flowing silver hair, robes that seemed to float around her thin figure, and a friendly smile that gave the girl hope for making friends in the town. After the guest had finished their conversation with the lady, the girl stepped up to check in.  
The silver-haired woman smiled brightly, “Welcome to the Bell Hotel! My name is Lin Fa, and I’m the owner here.”  
The girl, a little shy, bowed to her as she introduced herself, “Rhona. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Lin Fa giggled, “What can I do for you, dear?”  
Rhona reached into her bag as she spoke, “I’m here to rent a room for a few days.”  
As Rhona took out her coin purse, Lin Fa took out a clipboard for her to sign, “You’re in luck! Normally, this time of year is one of Selphia’s busiest seasons, but we have a few vacancies for the week. So, are you visiting for the De-Fluffing festival tomorrow?”  
Rhona stared a Lin Fa in confusion, “I’m sorry...the what?”  
“The De-Fluffing festival!” Lin Fa chirped, “Every year, we get a few giant Woolies for contestants to beat the fluff off of them!”  
Rhona’s eyes widened, “You’re lying, I trust?”  
Lin Fa furrowed her brows, “Not at all! It may seem a bit cruel, but no one actually hurts them. The silly things can’t stay still long enough for anyone to properly clip their wool, so one of our town’s members organized this festival for them. However, he doesn’t seem to take any part in it, as he’s much too fond of cute things to participate.”  
“Hard to imagine,” Rhona replied sarcastically, “Actually, I’m looking to purchase a home here.”  
“Oh, wonderful!” Lin Fa exclaimed, “It’s been quite a while since we’ve had a new person come into town! I’m sure you’ll love it here. Everyone is very warm and inviting. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me.”  
Rhona smiled at her kindness, “Thank you, Lin Fa. I will.”  
Rhona finished signing the papers for her room for the week, and handed the clipboard and her money to Lin Fa. Lin Fa grinned at her and giggled, jubilant to be meeting the newest member of the town. She finished Rhona’s documents, and handed her a small golden key.   
“There will be towels and other toiletries in your room,” Lin Fa began, “and our staff will come by to clean up every day and restock those items for you. We also run a bathhouse here, just up the stairs. A bath is 200 gold per use, and you’re welcome to bring your own soaps and towels. Do you have any questions for me, Rhona?”   
“Just one,” Rhona answered, “Do you know who I should speak to about purchasing a home in the town?”  
“Of course,” Lin Fa smiled, “You’ll need to speak with Arthur. His office is right beside Porcoline’s Kitchen, just down the road from here!”  
“Thank you, you’ve been very kind,” Rhona couldn’t help but smile a little. It was difficult for her to express interest in meeting new people, but something about Lin Fa, and possibly the rest of the residents in Selphia, made it much easier.  
Just as Rhona began gathering her things, a loud crash exploded through the lobby. Rhona and Lin Fa ducked their heads, and lifted them to see a young girl across the room surrounded by what appeared to be shards of broken plates. The girl’s eyes were full of shock, and she was trembling from the accident she just had. Lin Fa scurried over to her and scoffed.  
“Xiao Pai,” Lin Fa grumbled, “Did you really just break MORE plates? I just had Arthur order brand new ones for us yesterday!”  
“I’m sorry, Mama!” Xiao Pai exclaimed, “I was trying to balance them on my head, you see, but it seems I still have much to practice, yes?” She paused for a moment, and then said to Lin Fa again, “I thought you had already ordered more plates last week? It seems these plates were older.”  
“Oh,” Lin Fa wondered, “Well then I must have forgotten! I’ll be sure to order more tomorrow.”  
“But Mama,” Xiao Pai said, “You already told Arthur to bring in new ones yesterday, yes?”  
“Oh dear,” Lin Fa sighed, “Then I’ll have ask Arthur to also order the ones previously shipped!”  
Rhona became thoroughly confused. Was this even a conversation?  
“At any rate, I’ll get some help cleaning this up,” Lin Fa rested her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “In the meantime, will you please show our guest to her room?” she gestured over to Rhona, “She’s going to be living in Selphia starting today!”  
Rhona blushed, “It’s fine, I can probably find it-”  
“No problem!” Xiao Pai exclaimed. She hopped over to Rhona and pointed to the stairs, “Right this way!”  
Rhona followed Xiao Pai up the stairs, and she began to feel an odd sense of happiness within her. She had only been in the town for no more than half an hour, and already she had met two people who were warm and friendly, and not to mention funny. Their confusing conversation about the plates, while strange, left Rhona to giggle to herself. Xiao Pai overheard the laugh she was trying to hide, and turned around to Rhona.  
“What is funny?” Xiao Pai asked with a smile.  
“Oh, nothing,” Rhona blushed again, “It’s just…you and your mother are cute together.”  
“You think so?” Xiao Pai’s smile widened, “She’s a very cute Mama. But it seems I am sometimes envious of her.”  
“Why is that?” Rhona wondered.  
Xiao Pai gestured for Rhona to continue following, and they turned the corner of the stairs to a hallway of rooms. She continued to speak as they walked together.  
“My Mama is beautiful, and she also is very kind. Everyone who comes to our inn adores her. I wish I could be more like that, yes?”  
Rhona wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but before she could think of what to say next, Xiao Pai stopped in front of a room and began to unlock the door.  
“This will be your room,” Xiao Pai said, trying to change the subject, “I hope you like it!”  
She opened the door, and gestured for Rhona to enter first. Rhona stepped inside the room to find a moderate sized suite with a full bed, a small window with a great view of the town, a washroom to her right, and a desk in front of the bed. The room was colored just like the inside of the rest of the inn, crimson with golden trim, and hardwood floors reflected the sunlight pouring into the room.   
Rhona turned around to face Xiao Pai, and smiled, “It’s lovely, thank you so much.”  
Xiao Pai in turn gave her an even bigger smile, “No problem! Can I help you unpack anything?”  
Rhona shook her head, “No, thanks. I don’t have much to unpack. However, I did want to ask you something.”  
Xiao Pai’s smile faded, “What is it?”  
“Is everyone in this town as cheery as you and Lin Fa?”  
Xiao Pai couldn’t help but giggle, “Not everyone, yes?”  
Rhona looked confused, “Not everyone, ‘yes’?”  
“Yes! Not everyone is so cheery, but it seems they are very welcoming,” Xiao Pai winked at Rhona as she turned around to leave the room, “You’ll do just fine here, Rhona!”  
As Xiao Pai began to leave the room, Rhona stopped her briefly, “Wait!”  
Xiao Pai turned around once more, “Hmm?”   
“You don’t have to worry about being as beautiful as your mother. You are beautiful in your own way,” Rhona gave a sincere smile.  
Xiao Pai turned very red, and replied, “So are you, Rhona!”


End file.
